Alchemy
__TOC__ Alchemy is a skill which seeks to purify, perfect, study and transform the properties of materials in a variety of ways. Potion Making Potion making more specifically aims to replicate the properties of runes in a liquid medium, while arguably the safest magical practice, potion making isn’t without risk, mistreatment of ingredients or mixing can cause grievous harm. Creating potions requires 4 core parts within a container; a base, a reactant and optionally a catalyst. The base of a potion theoretically acts in the same way as a rune initiator and terminator, the most common form of base is water, with the level of water purity correlating with the effectiveness the mixing process. With a base prepared next a reactant is added, if multiple reactants are to be used they are added separately to avoid potentially violent reaction. Catalysts should be added last as they amplify the reactions of the reactants and consequently the effects of the potion. Transmutation Otherwise considered as the primal version of rune smiting, transmutation explores the potential of runes, studies the structure & properties of materials and seeks to transform materials into other materials; Note that these materials must not be alive during the process otherwise it will be unsuccessful. While this skill is a less common form of alchemy, it has led to many discoveries used in technology across Astoria. Transformations of materials are triggered though the use of transmutation circles, which can vary in complexity dependant on the desired outcome and require no external energy to initiate. Most transmutation circles are drawn upon flat surfaces and specify the materials targeted as to not incorporate the circle surface to improve chances of success. Transmutation holds four core values, Comprehension, Deconstruction and Reconstruction. Comprehension being the understanding of the structure and properties of materials including the flow of Earth energy present within. Deconstruction being the act of using the Earth energy to break down the physical structure into a transitional state for use. Reconstruction being the final stage in which the transitional material is applied into a new form without disrupting the Earth energy within. However the success of transmutation hinges on whether the process follows the law of equivalent exchange which states that objects can only be created from something else of an equal value; Alchemical Tools Among the more basic tools of knives and bottles, alchemy employs the use of specialist tools to refine ingredients and create potions. Athanor – A furnace built to provide a consistent and stable level of heat for brewing. Crucible – A container which can withstand high temperatures, commonly to melt metals Mortar and Pestle – A container and crushing implement used to refine ingredients into powder or paste. Retort – A glass instrument used to distil substances. Vials – Small glass containers used to store samples Round Flask – A glass container of various sizes which may have multiple necks and used as an intermediate container Stirring Rod – A glass rod used to mix ingredients. Mashing Tile – A ceramic square used to cut or mash ingredients upon. Glass Tongs – A metal pincer like tool used to transport various types of glass flasks. Circle Stand – A stone slab, commonly held atop a metal frame used as a surface to draw transmutation circles upon. Grove Stand – Similar to a circle stand, this slab holds a predetermined transmutation circle with grooves awaiting transmutation runes to complete it. Transmutation runes – A set of pre-carved runes, usually stone, which are inserted into Grove stands. Category:Magic